Cold Steel
by X-E.x.E-X
Summary: First story since I've come back-take a read; if you happen to wonder why this couple, someone actually challenged me to do it, only because it's apparently unheard of. I think I met it, stared it in the face, and made it my bitch-but I guess that's for you guys to decide


Cold Steel

**Hey people-this is my first story while back. I kind of flexed my literary muscles as much as I could because they've atrophied no doubt; this one's more story-based because a couple reviews asked for it, but to be honest, I kind of like writing pure smut better. If the story format is better, let me know-I'll undoubtedly get better at it if that's what you guys like. Enjoy**

"This is no good." Tenten thought to herself, breathing hard, training in her own secluded spot in the forest. The young kunoichi was drenched in sweat, clad in only a white tanktop and navy blue hotpants-the perfect training attire and coincidentally extremely arrousing. The way her short, elastic pants curved around her waist, cupping her tight ass, showing off exactly how tight and perfect the fit brunette's assets were. Her tanktop even felt too hot as she continued on, so she stripped down to her sports bra-navy blue to match her spandex-esque shorts. Sweat dripped down her toned body, from her neck, down the crack between her perky breasts and down her back, down her shaped abs, off of her perfect ass and long legs, and finally, to the ground.

"I can't get a goddamn break..." The girl growled to herself. It had been a couple years since Naruto left the village. She felt everyone had improved considerably except her. Neji had new techniques-Lee was even faster and stronger. But she was still throwing kunai. Shuriken. Basically throwing butter knives at any opponent worth his weight as a ninja. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she bent over trying to catch her breath-anyone behind her would have seen her perfectly sculpted ass supported by her tight, elastic 'pants', and sweat dripping down her long, toned legs. "I can't catch up. I don't have anyway to even help anyone. Sakura's got superstrength and Ino's always had that weird body-switching thing. I just don't have anything. This is hopeless."

This sexy, hot, sweaty mess known as Tenten gathered up her ninja tools, ready to call it a day. Another worthless day, with no real progress made. No feeling of accomplishment. She trudged over to her clothes, slipping on her white overcoat and red pants. She started her hike back to the Leaf Village feeling more defeated than ever. The hazel-haired kunoichi made her way through the forest, thoughts racing through her head. "I just don't get it. Why can't I develop any techniques? I don't even have anyone to learn from. No one in the history of the village has actually been exclusively a weapons specialist. Why couldn't I be born an Uchiha? Or a Hyuga?" Tenten, in all these thoughts, failed to notice the tree directly in front of her, slamming into it and falling back on her tight ass. "Great, now I can't even keep up with goddamn trees. Awesome, Tenten."

"Y'know, it doesn't have to be this way, kid." Tenten whipped around, immediately drawing a handfull of shuriken. She took her fighting stance and scanned her surroundings, but found nothing. This voice... she'd heard it somewhere before. That... almost taunting... condescending-but feminine... and... arrousing voice. "Show yourself now, or eat-" A shadow darted behind her, grabbing her right arm and pulling it around her and holding a kunai directly over her left jugular. "If I'm going to eat anything, it sure as hell won't be these" Said the voice. "What the hell does that mean?" Tenten thought. The tried to get away, but the mysterious figure behind her just held her closer. The enticing hazel-haired kunoichi immediately felt a pair of breasts on her back and found herself aroused. Aroused by the danger of the situation. Aroused that she was at the mercy of a woman. Aroused because she wasn't accostomed to this kind of attention. This is the kind of thing that would happen to more popular girls-Sakura, Ino, maybe even Hinata.

The figure pushed Tenten away, a bit to the heavenly-yet sweaty brunette's dismay. The sexy sweat-drenched kunoichi turned around to see... "Oh! That's...! Damnit what's her name?!" Tenten recognized the figure to be a proctor from her chuunin exams. She'd always thought the proctor was sexy. Not in an attainable way-just something you could admire from afar. Mesh shirt just thick enough to cover her nipples, but let her modest C-cups bounce with the slightest movement. Black hair with streaks of purple, tied up in a wild bun. Sensual, provocative-yet powerful and intimidating. The woman sent chills down Tenten's spine just by making eye contact with her, and there was a kind of tension between the two. Tenten just couldn't place exactly what it was.

"You bitch. You forgot my name, didn't you. I was about to help you out, too." Said the proctor, more making a statement than actually asking. "I... uh... yes, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me! But... what did you mean about help...?" The woman started "First of all, the name's Anko, and you can drop the fucking niceties already. I meant the kind of help that'd get you where you want to be as a kunoichi" Tenten was awed at how casually this woman swore. She liked her that much more. "Don't look at me like that, kid-doesn't take a goddamn genius to see how fucking helpless you are". The agile brunette looked down at her feet. She had felt helpless for the better of a year now.

"Follow me. By the way, when did you get so fucking hot?" Tenten blushed and couldn't get out any words. "Yeah I don't usually get an answer to that. Alright, here should be fine." Anko stopped in a clearing with a stream running through it. She slipped her coat off, bit her thumb, and started making summoning seals-but unlike any seals Tenten had seen. "Watch n' learn kiddo" The woman slammed her hand onto the ground and there was an explosion of smoke.

The next thing Tenten saw was... a large scroll? "Uhm. Excuse me, miss Ank-" The buxom proctor slapped her ardent student, who fell to the ground, still tired and sweaty from her training. "What the hell did I tell you about being so goddamn formal? Anyway, watch." Anko placed her hand over a black circle on the scroll, producing a string of kunai with explosive tags in a single puff of smoke. "You're a weapons specialist. This is a scroll which was produced with the exclusive purpose of supplying ninja armies with an endless supply of ninja weapons. And now, it's going to be yours. I don't like seeing my students fail. Especially the sexy ones." Anko grinned as she said this, knowing it would make 'her student' squirm.

"But mi... Anko. Where did this thing even come from?" Tenten thought she was going to get slapped again. "For the love of fucking god do you want it or not?" "Of course I do!" "Then shut the hell up and take the goddamn thing. It was just collecting dust anyway. Here. I'm going to make sure you don't rip the thing to shreds before I turn you loose with it. You need to know how to use it. Come here." Tenten's heart started beating quicker. "Give me your hand". The busty raven-haired proctor moved behind her student, placing her hand over Tenten's. "You place your hand here, an... *noise*" Which was about accurate to what Tenten heard. All she could focus on was the position her and Anko were in. Bending over. Tenten's ass in Anko's crotch. Grinding. She could feel her raven-haired sex idol's tits against her back again. Heaven. "*noise*... got it?" Tenten seemed dazed. "Uh. Yeah, I think so..." Great. Now let me see you do it."

Tenten regretted that her provacative overseer's body was now further away. "Ah well. This will probably take a bit, though." The hazel-haired girl slipped off her white overcoat, red pants, and tanktop-still sweat-drenched. Anko could feel her nose starting to bleed. She watched the kunoichi undress, one garment at a time. The shirt came off first. Her student's tits were modest. Just how Anko liked her prey. The pants next. Anko almost lost her mind-again Tenten's tight ass was in view. Not carressed, but almost held hostage by how tight her pants were. Anko couldn't focus. "How was that, Anko?!" The brunette was out of breath already, still tired from the day's training.

"Uhh... Good. Really... good." Anko looked at the girl with predatory eyes. Tenten took note and felt intimidated. She felt excited. She felt... aroused. The fit brunette walked seductively over to Anko, with all but her breasts and ass showing. Barely covered by her elastic pants, barely covered by her bra. Tenten's heart was almost beating through her chest and she couldn't believe she was about to do this. But she knew it'd one of those 'what if' moments she'd regret not going for.

Tenten and Anko looked at each other, mere inches apart. Tenten breathing heavily. Anko sizing up her prey. "Was it good enough... for... a..." She couldn't do it. There was one word and she couldn't do it. "Kiss! Say it Tent-" the kunoichi's thought was interrupted by the force of Anko's lips crashing against hers.

The buxom raven-haired woman held the back of Tenten's head to hers, creating an increasingly forceful kiss. Tenten had another dirty thought. She pretended to loose balance, falling back, with Anko on top of her. "Ooh, you're bad." Anko muttered through the kiss. "Mmf-yeah? Punish me. I need to be punished". "Heh" Anko started grinding her cunt against her student's through her shorts, through Anko's mesh leggings. "Oh god!" Tenten yelled-having never felt anything like this. Never having even masturbated. The pleasure was beyond comprehension. "A virgin, eh?" Anko purred in Tenten's ear, as the impassioned, nearly animalistic kunoichi squirmed under her. Anko continued the kiss. She sped up the grind of her cunt against Tenten's. "FUCK" Tenten yelled-and suddenly it stopped. "No. Please. Don't stop." Anko only smiled, as she got off of the girl. "Patience" The busty proctor stated, making a tear in the athletic brunette's shorts "is a virtue". She completed the tear, ripping through her elastic pants completely. "uuUAAG-MMMFFF" Tenten started to scream as Anko put two fingers inside of her. The buxom teacher quickly muffled the sounds leaving her lust-ridden student's mouth with her own, this time wrapping her tongue around her now-protege's.

Anko pumped her fingers in and out, cycling between jamming 3 fingers in the poor girl's vagina, tickling her g-spot, to allowing her momentary reprieve by using only one. She was quite tight. Anko intended on changing that. "OH MY GOD" Tenten screamed. She started convulsing several times, unable to see. She no longer knew where she was, who she was with, or what had just happened. She felt more relaxed than she ever had before, despite having blurred vision and her legs failing to move, let alone support her.

Anko chuckled and licked her fingers. "Virgins always taste the best"

**I did this one all in one go-let me know how it turned out. I do feel like I ran out of steam a bit in the end, but I just wanted to get a story out, regardless of my personal potential quality**

**-**E.E.


End file.
